magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Cresh.
Benvenuto Ciao Cresh., benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina European Land Program. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Ainer (discussioni) 15:28, feb 23, 2015 (UTC) Contatti Ottimo, grazie per la disponibilità! Sfondo nel template Ciao Cresh, vorrei chiederti aiuto sullo sfondo di Template:CitR. Come in tutti gli altri casi qui è nero, ma vorrei renderlo di un altro colore (tipo azzurro) anche per variare dagli altri template che altrimenti sembrano tutti uguali. Ho provato a inserire il parametro background in diversi punti del template, ma non me lo calcola, quindi visto che potrebbe essere riferito al codice css (e non vorrei che andandolo a modificare poi vado a cambiare anche tutti gli altri in questo stile), chiedo aiuto a te. Ciao! Ti ringrazio per la celerità. Qualora volessi cambiare anche il colore del font mi basta mettere un altro ";" e inserire "font:codicecolore"?--Ainer (discussioni) 08:59, mar 31, 2015 (UTC) Messaggio di errore Ciao Cresh, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per un problema tecnico. Al caricamente di ogni pagina della wiki compare il messaggio di errore: ""u:dev:SocialIcons/code.js" was not found (requested by user-supplied javascript)" in rosso in alto alla pagina, in un bannerone. Cosa devo fare? A quanto ho capito manca un'istruzione. Forse nella pagina del jss.--Ainer (discussioni) 09:56, apr 30, 2015 (UTC) Ehm, ora compare questo: "w:c:dev:SocialIcons/code.js" was not found (requested by user-supplied javascript)--Ainer (discussioni) 21:17, apr 30, 2015 (UTC) Dimensioni pagine Ciao, sai cos'è successo alla wiki? Improvvisamente tutti i caratteri si sono ingigantiti e (per me che ho un 27 pollici) le pagine si sono ristrette. Se prima vedevo la pagina della wiki e degli articoli "spalmate" su tutto lo schermo, ora mi ritrovo solo con una fascia centrale e due gigantesche barre laterali nere. Ho notato che è così in tutte le wiki che visito normalmente, quindi sarà un cambiamento globale che hanno fatto. Il problema che sorge è questo. Io mi ci trovo veramente male, come posso far tornare tutto alle dimensioni di prima?--Ainer (discussioni) 22:49, mag 19, 2015 (UTC) Quindi è una cosa temporanea. Menomale. Come al solito thanks Cresh!--Ainer (discussioni) 08:21, mag 20, 2015 (UTC) Sei sicuro che la dimensione spropositata dei caratteri sia un bug passeggero? Perché se non è così, ma solo una modifica grafica, allora devo riadattare qualche template che ora sembra un po' brutto.--Ainer (discussioni) 21:38, mag 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok, grazie del link. Spero che questo formato non sia permanente.--Ainer (discussioni) 14:59, giu 1, 2015 (UTC) Css Sai che pur volendo non sono capace di modificarlo. Ho rinunciato a capire la gran parte dei codici di programmazione che non conosco quando ho abbandonato l'università d'informatica. Diciamo che ora posso dire di conoscerne giusto le basi. Ho letto l'articolo nel link e ho capito le modifiche, ma non saprei come sistemare. Per ora vorrei aspettare nella speranza che i tecnici riescano a sistemare la cosa (sempre che vada sistemata). Nel frattempo hai dei suggerimenti?--Ainer (discussioni) 17:46, giu 1, 2015 (UTC) Come prima cosa vorrei ridurre la dimensione dei caratteri delle pagine della wiki a quelli presenti nel box delle ultime modifiche che compare al lato nelle pagine oltre la home in modo che siano della stessa dimensione.--Ainer (discussioni) 12:21, giu 3, 2015 (UTC) Ho inserito il codice che mi hai scritto e mi da alcuni problemi. Di base al terzo rigo della pagina c'è un avviso inerente al Lightgray, mentre in entrambe le tue stringhe, la funzione "important" viene riconosciuta come errore. Perché?--Ainer (discussioni) 18:40, giu 8, 2015 (UTC) Ah ok, thanks. Un ultima cosa: quanto ci mette la Wiki ad aggiornarsi quando cambio i parametri di px all'interno del Css? E soprattutto, se per "body" si intende il testo nella pagina, "content" a cosa si riferisce? Praticamente l'unica cosa che cambia con il codice che mi hai scritto è la dimensione dei caratteri nella modifica delle pagine, ma non nelle pagine salvate. È proprio così o è un bug?--Ainer (discussioni) 11:11, giu 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok grazie, non c'è fretta!--Ainer (discussioni) 23:04, giu 14, 2015 (UTC) Colonna destra Ciao Cresh, sai come mai la colonna destra dell'homepage compare in fondo anziché a destra? Bug? Ti ringrazio, come sempre sei fantastico! Comunque, non capisco come possa succedere una cosa del genere visto che non modifico la pagina da diverso tempo, pertanto come mai il problema si è presentato solo in questo momento? Così, giusto per capire.--Ainer (discussioni) 21:55, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Tooltip Ciao Cresh, come sempre ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per una questione tecnica. Vorrei poter far comparire l'immagine di una carta passando sopra al suo link con il mouse, come avviene in questa wiki: Hearthstone Wiki. Ho provato a curiosare tra il codice sorgente del template Tooltip (con il quale viene appunto richiamata l'immagine), ma sembra fin troppo semplice e utilizza una sorta di collegamento strano che è l'ajatatext o qualcosa del genere. Sapresti aiutarmi a inserire quella stessa funzione in questa wiki? Per comodità ho già creato una pagina Template:Tooltip con lo stesso codice di quella wiki.--Ainer (discussioni) 18:05, dic 7, 2015 (UTC) Grazie, ma ho ancora bisogno di te... principalmente per due motivi: il primo è che non sto capendo come richiamare l'immagine. Ho provato a richiamare in un articolo un'immagine precedentemente caricata, che è in formato .png in tutti i modi. Ti faccio un elenco dei metodi che ho utilizzato: * * * (perché avevo visto che nel codice del template c'è una seconda variabile, che presumibilmente cambia il testo linkabile. Se una cosa del genere è fattibile, sono interessato a sapere come) * * Nessuno di questi ha funzionato. Poi ti vorrei chiedere un'altra cosa. Visto che questa wiki ha degli articoli di carte in continuo aggiornamento, vorrei sapere: si può richiamare un altro valore di un altro template con questo tooltip? Mi spiego meglio: nel Template:Carta, la variabile "2" è sempre l'ultima immagine aggiornata della carta. Se io linkassi ad esempio la carta Erpice, potrei linkare il valore 2 del template della carta Erpice in maniera tale che quando questo cambia, anche tutti i link ad esso riferiti cambino e quindi venga sempre mostrata l'ultima immagine aggiornata della carta? Sembra un po' macchinoso da come l'ho scritto, ma spero di essermi spiegato^^ Grazie ancora per il supporto tecnico sempre veloce! Niente, anche come hai consigliato tu, il richiamo non funziona. Compare la scritta rossa e se ci passo il mouse non succede niente.--Ainer (discussioni) 13:54, dic 8, 2015 (UTC) Ok grazie, attenderò.--Ainer (discussioni) 14:24, dic 8, 2015 (UTC) Ah ok grazie, non lo sapevo^^--Ainer (discussioni) 16:04, dic 8, 2015 (UTC) Codice approvato. Ho fatto tutto quello che hai consigliato, ma il tooltip continua a non funzionare. Sapresti dirmi dove ho sbagliato?--Ainer (discussioni) 10:24, dic 11, 2015 (UTC) Quindi per il template del tooltip non si può fare nulla?--Ainer (discussioni) 23:32, gen 18, 2016 (UTC) Cresh grazie mille!--Ainer (discussioni) 16:43, gen 19, 2016 (UTC) Salve Buongiorno, Cresh. Sono lo stesso di novembre. Io vorrei parlare con Zurpone, ma ogni volta che scrivo qualcosa su Nonci mi blocca (anche se non vandalizzo). Potresti fare qualcosa? Grazie. 151.74.136.109 20:25, giu 7, 2016 (UTC) :Novità? 151.74.136.109 14:59, giu 8, 2016 (UTC) Ma tanto mi bloccherebbero comunque... una volta ho approfittato del fatto che un mio IP non fosse bloccato per scrivere un'articolo su Gumball... poche ore dopo era stato cancellato da El Pampa con motivazione: Vandalismo: Ennesima cagata del troll ferragostano. E sottoscrivo che era un vero articolo, non 4 righe di insulti a qualcuno o parole senza senso. 151.74.136.109 15:59, giu 8, 2016 (UTC) Ecco, lo sapevo! Voi di Nonci vi riferite tanto aperti al dialogo e quando voglio cercare di discutere con calma con gli admin, mi ignorate! Potresti riferire ad Auto e Zurpone che voglio discutere con loro con calma, così questa ridicola situazione che va peggiorando sempre più coinvolgendo le altre wiki termina una volta per sempre? 151.74.136.109 16:35, giu 8, 2016 (UTC) Ok, ho capito. Un'ultima cosa prima che io scompaia per sempre: a settembre/ottombre , El Pampa ha bannato gli utenti Sakuragasaki46 e Anonymous926 credendoli miei sockpuppet, ma non era così. Potresti dirglielo almeno questo? Sono mesi che glielo dico ma non mi ascoltano. Grazie. 151.74.136.109 12:59, giu 9, 2016 (UTC) Cards filter Ciao Cresh, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto perché vorrei creare un motore di ricerca nella wiki, per le carte, come questo qui. Da dove devo partire? Come lo devo strutturare? Confido in te!--Ainer (discussioni) 16:43, set 10, 2017 (UTC) Vorrei anche inserire un template tipo questo per la lista mazzo. Entrambe le funzioni utilizzano il comando invoke che sinceramente, non so come funziona né come impostarlo.--Ainer (discussioni) 08:07, set 11, 2017 (UTC) Perfetto, attendo trepidante!^^--Ainer (discussioni) 18:44, set 12, 2017 (UTC) Ciao Cresh, ci sono novità?--Ainer (discussioni) 09:41, set 29, 2017 (UTC) Ciao Cresh, ci sono novità?--Ainer (discussioni) 09:14, nov 22, 2017 (UTC) Buon anno Cresh! aspetto fiducioso allora, sei il mio punto di riferimento per quanto riguarda tutto ciò che è codice complesso ;)--Ainer (discussioni) 10:40, gen 4, 2018 (UTC) Immagino quanto possa essere difficile in questo periodo che generalmente è pieno di esami ed esoneri. Ogni sforzo è ben accolto, tranquillo--Ainer (discussioni) 20:32, gen 9, 2018 (UTC) News?--Ainer (discussioni) 10:14, gen 31, 2018 (UTC) Ciao Cresh, è passato un po' e torno a rompere, sei poi riuscito a dare un occhio a quel codice?--Ainer (discussioni) 16:07, mar 31, 2018 (UTC) Art Ciao Cresh, ti disturbo ancora: ho creato il Template:Art con lo scopo di inserire una slideshow all'interno di un template e inserirla negli articoli delle carte per mostrare le art inserite nella wiki. La realizzazione è semplice, tuttavia se provo a usarlo non compare nessuna immagine nella slideshow. Perché? La variabile è inserita all'interno della gallery... ho provato e, con un'immagine prefissata, funziona benissimo. Aiutami please!--Ainer (discussioni) 08:57, ott 7, 2017 (UTC) Ok grazie, mi sento meno scemo se anche uno bravo come te non ci è riuscito^^. Poi fammi sapere, sia per questo e se riesci anche per il cards filter ;) --Ainer (discussioni) 07:33, ott 8, 2017 (UTC) Cioé fammi capire un momento come funziona: } descrizione } descrizione } descrizione }} Io lo metto nel mio template, poi al posto di 1 ci va un'immagine, al posto del punto esclamativo una descrizione. Questo significa che devo eliminare la parola "descrizione" da questa riga di codice? E così facendo posso mettere solo 3 immagini? Perché nella mia testa quel template non ha bisogno di descrizioni sotto ogni immagine, ma al contempo può contenere una gallery anche di 20 o 30 immagini.--Ainer (discussioni) 16:51, ott 17, 2017 (UTC) No, non so cosa sia la parametrizzazione. Se hai un po' di tempo per spiegarmelo (pure in privato tramite la pagina facebook se preferisci) o rimandarmi a qualche pagina che lo fa, te ne sarei grato.--Ainer (discussioni) 18:14, ott 17, 2017 (UTC) Ok, il codice che mi hai scritto tu funziona alla grande da solo, ma se lo inserisco in Template:Art, per dargli la cornice degli altri template della wiki e per poterlo centrare, questo smette di funzionare. Perché?--Ainer (discussioni) 09:59, ott 18, 2017 (UTC) Tutto chiarissimo, ti ringrazio. La prima parte già la conoscevo, ma la seconda non sapevo neanche esistesse. Mi devo informare di più sui template parser.--Ainer (discussioni) 07:07, ott 19, 2017 (UTC) Search console e analytics Ciao Cresh, sai se è possibile inserire Google search console e google analytics sulla wiki? Perché mi chiede di aggiungere un codice html nell'header, ma io non ci posso accedere (almeno credo).--Ainer (discussioni) 14:17, apr 10, 2018 (UTC) Ti hanno poi risposto per Search Console? Mentre per il progetto dei deck (mi avevi accennato che era fattibile). Comunque, se vuoi possiamo ritrovarci anche a chattare su facebook, sulla pagina della wiki, o direttamente in privato se ti è più comodo. --Ainer (discussioni) 08:17, apr 23, 2018 (UTC) Un altro paio di cose Sono sempre qui a scriverti perché non so dove mettere mano. Ho un paio di domande veloci questa volta: -È possibile allargare la colonna di destra nella home per inserirci il template di facebook? -Come faccio a vedere quanta gente visita la wiki ogni giorno o mese? So che prima era un parametro ben visibile, ma ora non so più dove andare a guardare. -Così, giusto per continuare a rompere, chiedevo se ci sono novità in merito al deck filter. Ciao!--Ainer (discussioni) 07:46, mag 9, 2018 (UTC) Questo template: Template:Facebook--Ainer (discussioni) 08:40, mag 14, 2018 (UTC) Pedina Ciao Cresh, volevo chiederti una mano con questo template: Template:Pedina2. L'ho creato con lo scopo di mostrare a destra i dati della carta e a sinistra una galleria di carte. Praticamente una versione con galleria di quest'altro template: Template:Pedina. Con qualche modifica nei dati, cambiata per necessità di disposizione. Come faccio a mettere la galleria a sinistra dei dati all'interno del template e a far si che la dimensione della stessa sia larga 265px?--Ainer (discussioni) 17:38, giu 15, 2018 (UTC) Ciao Cresh, ti volevo chiedere se ci sono novità sia sul template delle pedine che su quello delle liste mazzi. In più vorrei sapere: come si crea un template con un pulsante che fa aprire la finestra tipo questo?--Ainer (discussioni) 15:06, giu 30, 2018 (UTC) Discord amministratori Ciao Cresh e bentornato! Sono felicissimo di risentirti! Si, sono interessato al discord degli amministratori, fammi sapere come accedervi (se preferisci puoi contattarmi al di fuori della wiki, dimmi un social e ci becchiamo, che tanto per lavoro ho account su tutto, anche su Tiktok).--Ainer (discussioni) 16:41, nov 11, 2019 (UTC)